1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters and, more specifically, to grid bar structure located between the spindle drums and the row receiving area of a cotton picker row unit.
2) Related Art
Cotton harvesters of the spindle type such as the John Deere model 9960 Cotton Picker include row units with upright picker drums having spindles which project into a row receiving area through a plurality of grid bars which are supported from the unit by forward and aft support structures in vertically spaced and parallel relationship. The grid bars help move the cotton plants into proper picking relationship with the spindles and help prevent plant stalks and other debris from being pulled around into the picker drums and doffer area of the row unit. Heretofore, many of the grid bars were fabricated from a steel sheet metal blank with various bends and flanges being formed in the blank to provide strength and rigidity. The bars are relatively heavy, difficult to form and expensive. Since the bars are constantly brushing against the cotton plants, they are subject to damage and require frequent replacement.
Other types of grid bars are available on the market, including solid and relatively massive aluminum bars. However, these bars are usually heavy and expensive to manufacture.
The support structures to which the ends of the bars are fastened reduce crop clearance and provide opportunity for trash build-up. Sharp edges on the supports can also cause hairpinning of trash, and areas where there is clearance between bars and supports can catch stalks or other debris. Providing a tight, reliable fit between the supports and the grid bars while retaining fast, easy replaceability of the bars has been a continuing problem. Over- or under-tightening of the bolts securing the bars to the supports can result in bar damage or loss.